Wallets are typically small flat cases that are used to carry personal items such as cash, credit cards, identification information, cards, photos, etc. These are typically made from leather or other fabrics and are usually pocket-sized and foldable. Document carriers, sometimes referred to as organizers, are similar to wallets except that they are often used to carry larger documents, such as passports, notebooks, files, documents, etc. Traditional wallets and documents carriers were often large and bulky. However, recently, wallets and document carrier are designed with minimalist construction to minimize their size.
Plate wallets are typically designed to carry, for example, one or two bank or credit cards, cash and an ID. These types of wallets are usually small enough to fit conveniently into the front or back pants pocket without causing discomfort or annoyance to the user. However, previous plate wallets are often not durable, difficult and expensive to manufacture and repair, and difficult to operate. Additionally, these wallets are often made in only one size, about the size of a credit card, which may not be large enough for other items that a user may wish to carry, such as a passport. Finally, these wallets are often bland, not aesthetically pleasing, or are overly complicated.
What is needed, therefore, is a plate-type wallet that is economical to manufacture, convenient to use, durable, and attractive and aesthetically pure.